Lu Lingqi/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Lu Lingqi. Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends *"I am the daughter of Lu Bu. It is my duty to lead everyone to victory!" *"I will not be beaten!" *"Begone! Scatter before me!" *"Now this will finish you off! Mercy is for the weak!" *"Victory comes by my hand!" *"I'll give it my all!" *"I will overwhelm you! It's over!" *"Now it's my turn!" *"Try again!" *"I continue to prove what my father has taught me!" *"Like my father before me, I am a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"We're being pushed back... However, I refuse to let the enemy defeat us here!" *"Everyone, raise a cry of victory!" *"Even my strength was not enough to win this battle..." *"I let my guard down... Hurry and reform our ranks!" *"I'm sorry you went to so much trouble! It takes more than that to surprise me though!" *"I may have lost this battle, but I will be back once I've made the necessary adjustments." *"Am I destined to be alone...?" *"Yes! I have captured this territory!" *"We're heading for the enemy main camp! Everybody, follow me." *"We will defend this location at all costs! Everyone, stand strong!" *"That enemy is performing rather well, but I will put an end to it." *"We need to join up with our other unit, Let's go! Try not to fall behind!" *"We can seize their bases to gain momentum! Everyone, charge the enemy swiftly and without mercy!" *"Your might is worthy of a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Your efforts are amazing. I could stand to learn from your example." *"I am embarrassed to let you see me like this, but thank you for the help." *"You're most definitely a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Impressive, I can't afford to let you leave me behind." *"I'm sorry you had to see me like this. Let's try to overcome this situation together." *"Father, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Father, you never cease to amaze me." *"Forgive me, Father... I promise to make up for it on the battlefield." *"You now face the daughter of Lu Bu. Prepare to die!" *"You rush out into the battlefield alone? I'm afraid your confidence is going to get you killed!" *"You may have bested me this time, but it won't happen again!" *"To die alone like this, there is no greater sorrow..." Warriors Orochi 4 *"The daughter of the demon will lead us all to victory!" *"M-Me too. I will prove I'm worthy to be your friend." *"Um... Come with me." *"I'm quite accustomed to training on my own. I depict the ideal in my mind, and then swing my weapon in an attempt to draw closer to it. It's almost like mediation." *"I was asked to join with the others in training as a group. I'm not really accustomed to such things, so I wasn't sure what to do. Everyone offered so much support, however, that in the end I feel like it was maybe more worthwhile than even my normal training." Dynasty Tactics 2 Category:Quotes